Keep Walking
by kris10lea
Summary: The journey had been long, but it was time for him to be set free.
Dean walked along an empty road, a field of dying grass on his left side, his brother on the other. Fog encompassed the landscape as they walked forwards, over a bridge, Sam walking on the edge and making him smile, making him laugh. Like years of hurt and of war hadn't been pressed on their souls.

Over a river and over rocks they climbed, higher and higher, side-by-side, youngest brother and oldest journeying up and higher together. Dean stumbled in the rocks of the sweeping current and Sam caught him, a teasing smile playing on his lips as he gathered Dean back onto steady feet. They were already so high, already so above the world that they had to take in the view.

Was this what freedom felt like?

They continued, Sam messing with him as they trudged through a sad forest. One minute he was there, the other gone, before a stealthy and quiet "boo" played in Dean's right ear. Dean lightly slapped the side of his brother's head, a happy and bitter smile on his lips.

They approached a house, crumbled, deteriorated, and worn. There was no warmth in the shelter, no peace in the walls. It was cold and small, but Sam lite the room with his smile and they shared a glass of whiskey that Dean had packed for this journey. Sam rested against his brother; his head burrowing in the custom made shoulder of big brother Dean, and sighed. They still had far to go.

They rose up onto their feet and continued their walk. Dean carried a small package with him and Sam just smiled sadly at it as they continued, white cliffs and the Atlantic Ocean opening in front of them. The day was gloom and gray, filtered with dark blues and a sadness that neither could express properly. The ocean was wicked in its ways, waves tossing up and sinking back into their dark abyss and Dean held his sob in. Sam stood to his left, a bittersweet emotion playing over his features.

Dean's hand caressed the parcel he carried. Soft strokes unveiled a bronze pot, intricately patterned and carried with love. Dean looked forwards; the ocean stretching in a never ending expanse and it was too much for just one human to look upon. He looked to his left, eyes wide and begging and pleading, but he only saw what he expected.

There was no one beside him.

His sob was barely controlled as he continued to unwrap the urn, the urn that held his brothers ashes. Damn it. _Sam's_ ashes. Tears gathered and pooled as he looked back towards the ocean, uncapping the lid and he bit his bottom lip as he let his brother dance upon the wind.

 _"D-Dean?"_

 _"Ya, Sammy," Dean immediately leaned forward and captured Sam's paw within his own. His little brother was too cold, too… dying._

 _"I… I'll be free," Sam gulped and eyes pleaded. "I'll b-be wi…with you."_

 _"What? Sam?"_

 _"Y-you kn… know I love you, j-jerk," the lips were wobbly and so were his words as a spatter of red followed. He was losing time._

 _"No, Sam," Dean had shouted. "You… you're going to be ok, Sammy. It'll be ok. Help's coming, little bro."_

 _"T-too late, De," he breathed and Sam could feel the cold tendrils of death tempting him into his eternal sleep. Damn that werewolf. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Dean alone. He couldn't leave Dean alone. But he… he was. And words were all he could offer. "Yo…you were the-the best big brother…" he trailed and took a small gasp of air. "Th-thank you, Dean," he was serious and conveying his gratefulness, his love. Nobody…. Nobody could've been better than Dean._

 _"No, Sam," Dean cried, tears splattering across both brother's skin and his grip tightened. "No, kiddo. Don't leave me, please don't leave me alone."_

 _"Dean," Sam breathed lightly and he felt the seconds of his life's clock tick and tock. "D-Dean, I'll…I'm al-always with you, big brother." He caught ahold the brilliant green that flashed despair and he tried to smile to ease the pain. It probably wasn't much, but it was all he could offer as he drifted into the dark hug of death, his brother's screams of his name welcoming him into his new life._

Walking the roads of our youth

through the land of our childhood, our home and our truth

Be near me, guide me

always stay beside me so i can be free, free

Lets roam this place

familiar and vast

our playground of green frames, our past

We were wanderers

never lost, always home

When every place was fenceless

and time was endless

our ways were always the same

Cool my demons and walk with me brother

until our roads lead us away from each other

and if your heart's full of sorrow, keep walking, don't rest

and promise me from heart to chest

to never let your memories die, never

I will always be alive and by your side,

in your mind

I'm free

* * *

Based off of a fan-made Johnny Walker commercial. I found it beautiful and wanted to apply it to the boys. Don't hate me! Poem was written by John Reilly who voiced it during their commercial. Let me know what you thought! xoxo K.


End file.
